


My Sweater

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You both said some stupid things but when you brought up his past relationship you took it too far.  Now you are at home dealing with the aftermath of the break-up with rom-com movies and ice cream when a knock on the door brings an unexpected guest.





	My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "Hoodie" by Hey Violet

For the last three weeks in a row, you had spent your weekend hunkered down in your apartment, drowning your sorrows in pints of ice cream. Everything had been going perfectly. You were dating the man of your dreams and the relationship had been going fantastic. And then your stupid mouth got in the way. To be fair, you had both said hurtful things but you had made the deepest cuts. As you tend to do when you are angry but know you are in the wrong, you resorted to attacking the other person.

“I should have known better than to get involved with someone who would date a…pop star.”

Those last two words were dripping with contempt and disdain. You knew it would hurt him and hurt him deep. His relationship with her had always been a sore spot and pretty much off limits.

“GET… OUT!” Tom bellowed and gestured wildly towards the door.

His face was an unappealing shade of red and his nostrils were flared. You were so taken aback that you gathered your purse and phone and stormed towards the door. But you couldn’t stop from taking one more jab.

“You will regret this Hiddleston, I swear it!”

And with that you slammed the door behind you.

But he hadn’t regretted it, you had. By the next morning, your head cleared and you realized how stupid you had been. You had tried calling him to apologize but he was screening your calls. And certainly he wasn’t answering his door. Hell, even Luke wouldn’t give you the time of day. So you resigned yourself to moping around your apartment and watching crap romantic comedies on the TV. Oh and an enormous amount of ugly crying and junk food was on the agenda as well. You hadn’t changed your clothes in days. You had found one of Tom’s sweaters in your room, left behind after one evening. It still smelled of his cologne. You had taken to wearing it constantly, even to bed.

Just as you finished When Harry Met Sally and were getting ready to start While You Were Sleeping, you heard a knock on the front door. You had not been expecting any of your friends coming over. Although for the first few days a virtual parade of friends appeared to commiserate with you over the break-up. But that had stopped a while ago.

You peeked through the spy hole to see a tall lanky male figure standing at your door, holding a box. Shit. It was Tom.

You quickly wiped away the tear trails off your cheeks and prayed your breath was passable. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door to face the music.

Tom had turned to leave but you called out to stop him.

“Hey.”

“I have your stuff,” he responded coldly.

He shoved the box into your hands. You didn’t realize it had come to this. This break-up was really happening.

“Come in. I will get your stuff together,” you replied.

You left the door opened and he followed. He stood in the living room as though he had never been there before. awkwardly looking around. Tom could see the aftermath of your fight on you. The trash bin was overflowing with candy wrappers and ice cream cartons. There were crumpled Kleenex strewn about the couch and coffee table as well several empty soda cans and coffee mugs.

His mood soften just a bit. He had come over with every intention of ending the relationship. He had thought you heartless and rigid and as an actor he needed a partner who could be flexible and understanding. But surveying your home, he knew he had it all wrong. This had a devastating effect on you.

You emerged from your bedroom with a small box of items. You were sniffling and it was clear you had been crying while gathering the belongings in the bedroom. Even at your worst, Tom still found you adorable.

“Here is your stuff. I’m not sure if it is all of it, But if I find anything else, I will just mail it out to you. “

You sighed deeply and mustered the last of your courage and dignity to say what you needed to. It was now or never.

“Listen Tom, I know I was out of line. And I have no excuse other than it is what I always do but still I should not have said what I said. I am so sorry. I know you are done with me. But I just want you to know I would give anything to take it back and start over,” you said rapidly.

You took a couple of deep breath as tears began welling up in your eyes as the last of your composure crumbled in front of the man you had fallen in love with. You turned so Tom wouldn’t see you crying.

“My sweater.” he replied.

Without turning, you asked, “ Your sweater?”

“Yes, you are wearing my sweater. It is my favorite and I would like it back, please.”

You were shocked at his reaction. You had expected something more than just a request for his sweater. A response, more yelling, something. But this was so cold, so unlike the Tom you knew. What you couldn’t see was the small grin on Tom’s face and the subtle shake of shoulders as he stifled his laughter.

Back still turned you took off the sweater, leaving you in just your bra and underwear. Feeling self-conscious, you wrapped your arms around your body as you handed the sweater over your shoulder. You had resisted the urge to throw it in his face.

“There you go. That’s everything. Now if there is nothing else, you know the way out and have a good life.”

Tom cleared his throat.

“Actually there is something else…”

You whipped around, interrupting him.

“What else can you possibly take from me? I am standing here bare both physically and emotionally. You have literally taken the clothes off my back,” you sobbed.

Tom chuckled and stepped forward, pulling a handkerchief from his pants pocket. He wiped the tears from your face and placed a soft kiss on each of your cheeks.

“What I was saying before you interrupted me. Again. Was that I need you to shower and put some proper clothes on, so we can go to a coffee shop to talk about this relationship going forward.”

Your jaw dropped open.

“What are you saying?”

He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on your lips.

“I am saying let’s try again. We can’t start over but we can move forward. But it will take better communication…from both of us. So get dressed before I change my mind,” he smiled and you smiled back.

You hustled off to the bathroom to wash the weeks of inertia and self-loathing off you. While you were in there, Tom cleaned up the living room and kitchen and as you emerged in clean jeans and t-shirt, he was just started your dishwasher.

“Ready.”

You grabbed your purse and Tom led you out the building. You were happy to be out and with Tom and you were eternally grateful for this second chance. You promised yourself not to squander it.


End file.
